Workstands for items such as stators, engines, turbines, and the like are known and examples of prior art devices include those shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,539 to Polastri et al. issued May 13, 1980 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,875 to Kapelsohn issued July 28, 1970. However, prior art workstands are generally quite cumbersome to use and oftentimes are not adjustable so that the size of the workpiece which may be placed in the device is limited. Another advantage which is often lacking in workpiece holding devices or workstands is the ability to rotate the workpiece to allow the operator ease of access to the various parts of the workpiece.
The present invention provides a workpiece holding apparatus which not only allows rotation of the workpiece therein, but also allows the operator to adjust the apparatus so that it may satisfactorily accommodate several sizes of workpieces. The present invention is believed to be a true advance in the state of the art as its structure and operation afford a number of advantages not available in any single prior art device. The invention is relatively uncomplicated, adjustable, and a portion of the apparatus is rotatable while the remainder of the apparatus remains stationary for stability. The means for supporting a workpiece within the rotatable portion are unique in their cooperation with the apparatus to allow the operator to position and secure the workpiece within the apparatus with a minimum of effort.
These and further advantages of the invention over the prior art will become more apparent after a reading of the description and claims which follow.